Small motors are used to drive numerous pieces of power equipment. Equipment used commercially such as portable conveyors for roofing and other purposes, in-the-field welders, pressure washers, trenchers, etc. may be used daily depending on the business. Power equipment for use in the home and garden is used periodically as needed, often on a very occasional basis. Lawn mowers, both walk-behind and riding, lawn edgers, weed trimmers, and snow blowers are examples of power equipment which can be found in the typical suburban home. Wood lathes, sanders, table saws, and drills are examples of power equipment which are more specialized, though still widely found in many homes. Recreational power equipment such as ATV's, ski mobiles, boats, and bikes are experiencing increased use during vacation and week-end periods.
Numerous other examples exist of power equipment powered by a small motor. The typical power equipment has a single dedicated use. It is designed as a unit with a motor and an implement driven by the motor. The end result is that the typical business or home has numerous pieces of power equipment which must be stored until the need arises for its use. If the motor or any part of the implement is damaged beyond repair, the whole piece of equipment is thrown out. Needless to say, there is a tremendous waste of equipment both during times of non-use and when disposal of partly damaged equipment occurs.
Equipment designed to do multi work tasks has been designed to address the aforediscussed need. Thus, there is power equipment which has a frame with a motor and various attachments, each designed for a specific work task, e.g. grass trimming, sidewalk edging, and debris blowing. If an attachment is damaged, it is replaced at a reasonable cost. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,162 describes one such piece of equipment.
There also have been attempts at providing larger power equipment where a single motor can be used to run various devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,040,590, 5,449,140, 5,526,708, and 5,787,693 contain descriptions of such equipment. The described products have not found widespread use. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,981 discloses power equipment having individual host implements designed for performing several different work tasks. A single demountable motor is adapted and designed for attachment to any one of the several individual host implements. A latch is used to securely hold the demountable motor to the selected host implement.
There is still a need for power equipment where a singular motor can be used on numerous host implements, each designed for a different work task. The motor must be readily unlatched, moved from implement to implement as needed, and relatched with a minimum of effort. The implement itself must be able to receive the motor without equipment modification and without a need for tools such as wrenches or screw drivers. Most people simply do not want to use the effort or feel they lack sufficient skills to remove and install motors. In accord with this need, improved power equipment based on a singular motor capable of powering several different implements has been developed.